The chosen ones origin
by Michalcorvak
Summary: Ash a boy who was stolen from his home needs to find his way back but in order to that he needs to discover his true self and potental in order to return home. This is where are story begins with Ash Ketchum.


The chosen ones origin

A boy at the age of 5 was walking around his new neighborhood he noticed two people playing around and wanted to join. But didn't know how to ask them the two people noticed the boy and walked over one of them said in a female voice "hey your not from around here are you?" The boy jumped and then nodded the female went on "so are you just going to be silent or do I have to ask the questions" she sighed then proceeded "my name is Myabi whats yours"? The boy was nervous but nodded "I am ash, ash ketchum." Oh she said and giggled nice to meet you the boy that was next to her walked over to him I am Takeru nice to meet you ash yea ash said hey Myabi said your cute ash blushed they were all the same age 5 after they got to know each other better Takeru said, "hey Myabi we should all be best friends forever what do you think ash?"

Ash was shocked by this but sense he was new here he nodded and as 4 years passed by ash was 8 and his two best friends were 8. Ash who now was developing feelings for Myabi decided to go out and pick some flowers for her. But while he was picking flowers a man from the shadows appeared and walked towards ash. The man was old seemed to be around 70 or 80 and asked " are you the chosen one named ash?" Ash dumbly answered huh but then nodded towards the mans question he then walked closer and ash began to struggle then shouted "HELP HELP HELP ANY BODY MYABI TAKERU PLEASE HELP ME" He began to cry and then Ash cried out "HELP ME MOMMY" mean while delia ketchum was washing the dishes and heard the cry she dropped the pots and pans and ran out hoping that his son was okay but as it turns she saw the old man dragging ash towards the dark corridor the boy cried out "HELP ME MOMY!" As the boy was crying his mother ran towards him and shouted "Let my son go you creep" but she tripped and began to cry "Ash shouted MOMY NOOOOO. The dark corridor closed. Delila ly'd there crying over her lost son.

Ash still crying over his mother and in this weird looking canyion with key like swords and the old man was in front of him. The man decided to introduce himself "my name is Xehanort or as others would call me a master" Ash stopped crying as he wiped his tears off and began to listen to his capturer. Xehanort said "darkness seems as if it were a curse but in reality its what fuels us keeps us together" Ash looked at the Xehanort and said "so your saying if I train with you will I get to go back home?"

Xehanort nodded and ash trained for a year as he was now 9 years old. Xehanort said "congratulations Ash I am impressed it's a first that I get see my pupil master all the darkness" then ash nodded however the last thing he knew was that Xehanort summoned some sort of weapon it was that same key like sword 'what is it' ash thought'. Xehanort looked at ash's reaction and chuckled this is a keyblade one of the many fine blades out there up to date" "you see I've planned this from the beginning." Ash in a shocked voice said "WHAT" Xehanort chuckled "that's right all I needed was you to start the events of what was to come" Ash growled at Xehnort then said, "so yo lied to me " xehanort chuckled "yes that's true to I lied and manipulated you ash but…" "you wont remember any of this."

Ash growled "why you" but then was unconscious. He shot up and wounderd where he was it looked like he was in a room and from the looks of it not his own. He then nodded and decided to check the place out. He got up and felt grogy and weak for some reason. But decided to shrug it off.

Chapter 2: The land of departure

Ash walked around and noticed that a lot of the place was empty but continued he heard voices a voice of teen and a voice of another teen. The 9 year old nodded and walked through the door. The 3 voices stopped talking and noticed the 9 year old ash looked at the 3 people one seemed old but around his 50's the other seemed young around her teens and had blue hair. The other seemed in his teens . So the man said as he walked foreword. You are awake I see Ash nodded and looked at him I am master Earaques I have informed your mother that you are safe in my hands Ash sighed.

He then noticed the other two and asked "umm master who are they?" he said pointing to the two teens Earaques chuckled "those two are aqua and terra" " why not go chat with them" he said. Ash nodded and walked towards aqua Ash blushed staring at aqua's backside but then said "umm excuse me" Aqua and Terra turned around and jumped at the 9 year old Terra sighed so your awake we were quite worried for you Terra said. Aqua giggled at ash then blushed at him ash blushed back I'm ash he said so Aqua said is it every day you stay this cute. Ash began to tremble uh uhmm Aqua giggled and kissed him straight on the lips Ash blushed violently red and fainted.

Terra chuckled nice going aqua now you've made him unconscious. Aqua panicked what do I do she said panicking at her mistake she just did Ash muttered I think I'm in heaven. Aqua giggled and helped ash up Ash wondered something and decided to ask Aqua ummm hey aqua will you go out with me Terra and master eraquse fell over at this how ever aqua giggled at him your so brave to ask a teen like me out aqua said. Ash wondered how old she was Aqua answered that question for him I am 15 she said and sure I'll go out with you. Terra and master eraques blinked at the 9 year old Terra chuckled your pretty gutsy kid he said giving ash a thumbs up. Days passed by Aqua and ash became boy friend and girlfriend. One day Terra rolled his eyes at ash and aqua's romance scene master eraquse was quite impressed at how well ash was handling this. Then decided to tell ash why he was here.

Ash he asked ash after kissing aqua turned to him. Master Eraques asked "do you know why you're here?" Ash shook his head. Master Eraqus said "you are here because you are my puipull and I have told your mother that as well. Ash I want you to have the awkeining tonight. Terra and Aqua both master are you sure? Eraqus nodded. A tail was poking Ash Ash wondered why it was doing it usually never pokes him sense Its connected to his brain. As the day passed on ash noticed terra and aqua were both staring at him ash asked "haven't you guys ever seen a boy with a tail before?" Terra and aqua both shook there heads nope they both said. Finally night arrived as ash fell a sleep something happened. He was going past his memories. Meeting terra and aqua for the first time along with eraqus ash meeting takeru and myabi he getting kidnapped and training for master Xehanort. Ash fell through the water and began to fall he kept falling until he landed slowly onto the ground a bunch of white doves flew out.

A pillar appeared and showed ash leaning on a tree an embodyless voice appeared ** power sleeps with in you**. Ash looked around wondering where the voice was coming from but then 3 pillars apperad. Ash walked foreward to the pillar with the sword and picked it up. It felt just right. The voice came again. Power of the Warrior: Invincible Courage: The sword of terrible destruction. Do you accept this power?

Ash nodded without hesitation then the embodless voice came out again go face your ultimate test ash. Ash noded and then shadow creatures appeared and Ash swung the blade it felt fine and as ash went through each pillar he found that he was strong. The voice appeared to him again. **Your final task is at hand now you face your ultimate challeng your self.** Ash turned around and saw a his shadow standing it grew larger and had snake like hair ash nodded "I'll take you head on!" He then made swipes at the beast as ash continued the onslaught the creature was strong no doubt about that ash had a tough time but held in there he was almost there. He made the last strike and the heartless began to fall **Don't worry ** the voice said ash struggled and raised an arm. **You hold the mightiest of all. ** The voice said. Ash was struggling as he raisd his arm for someone to help him no one was there to help .


End file.
